


Temporary Aid

by shiiroll



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fixing stardust town together, not sure if the rating will change tbh, quatre the anger gay, six being cute and wholesome while also being a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiroll/pseuds/shiiroll
Summary: With nothing up to his level, Six takes up the most difficult mission he's ever faced: working alongside Quatre in Stardust Town until Esser comes back.





	1. Welcome to Stardust Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tag lacks the 4/6 content im looking for sooooooo im writing it myself. this is not proof read cuz it's like 1 AM sorry
> 
> I also have like, 5 other granblue fics that im holding off on for this. You're welcome, fellow 4/6 fans.

  
“A mission in Stardust Town?”  
  
“Yes!” Siero gleefully explained as she perched over her store’s front desk. “There have been reports of theft and damage to the homes.”  
  
But this is Tien and Quatre’s home? They’re Eternals for astral’s sake! Six scoffed. “Ridiculous. The people in charge of the town are more than capable of handling this themselves.”  
  
The Harvin pulled out a scroll from her desk. “Yes, I am aware,” the parchment in front of her was overly faded and torn. She pointed to some writing and showed Six, “but it seems as though one has been out of town for a while now. As for the other, I understand that taking care of a town on your own can be tough at times, so he may be having issues...”  
  
_He._ It made him bite his lip. He agonized the idea be true but it was. Quatre needed help. Six had hoped for Tien, even better the two of them, then the job would be a breeze. He could just ignore them, do his part, and be on his way. Simple, and yet that wasn’t the case now. Quatre was nowhere near as cooperative as Tien; There’d be no way for him to ever complete the task with the rageful Erune present, nagging his every movement and trying to belittle his strengths.  
  
“Do you have anything else?”  
  
“Sorry” Sierokarte rolled up the parchment, “This is the only task up to your level. If I were to give you anything else you’d finish it in a breeze and leave my pinboard empty.”  
  
“What are you trying to sa-“  
  
Sierokarte whooshed the now tied up scroll, pointing up to Six with it. “You Eternals, you all are really powerful. I know something like herding cattle for elderly villagers isn’t up to your game, either.” Her voice was laced with a snarky tone as she continued to wave the scroll at Six. “If you really want, I can give you something else, but the reward wouldn’t be as fulfilling...” and just like that, Siero had Six trapped in a corner.

* * *

 _He had no choice_ , well he did, but look: 75,000 rupies, provided housing and essentials was worth it. With his stuff sorted into a satchel, he departed the docks, the Grandcypher flying high above him, departing to another island.  
  
Following his map, Six’s reached the main trail to the location. Stardust Town was located in the run-down slums. Walking into it, Six could sense the glares; Thieves, Murderers, Kidnappers, Drug-dealers. You name it and you’d surely find it here. But none of that intimidated him, he was far worse than any of these men. Simply put it, a display of his claws and these burly men kept their distance as Six made his way into an alleyway, past many abandoned homes and to a large forest area with a path leading to the main town. A mix of tall homes, overgrown plants, and a gate welcomed Six. He was surprised at the sight of such a guarded area. Through some windows in the houses, the sight of children equipped with binoculars and weaponry was more than scary. _Children. These were children._  
  
  
The pavement blended into a grass-strewn field, with pine trees separating the slums from the town. It was amazing how an environment like this grew in a trashed and hopeless area. His sightseeing was shortly interrupted when he heard the ring of a bell shriek into his ears (luckily his hood muffled the pain-stacking noise). A quick sound of a blade and there stood the short temper Erune, and fellow eternal, Quatre. His large blade was up against Six’s throat, though only for a split second before Six ran to Quatre’s opposing side, his own claws out to the other. They both had deadpan glares at each other. “Is this how you welcome your guests?”  
  
“No, just you,” Quatre replied bluntly. “You got nerve. Show up to my town to pick a fight? Could’ve just admitted how weak you are because the results would still end in me above you.” He slyly chuckled. His voice was always so malicious, almost as if he had it out for blood, to be more specific, Six’s blood. _Lunatic._  
  
Six held his ground, “Then I suppose you don’t need any help protecting your home?”  
  
“How dare you assume Esser and I cannot maintain ourselves?” Quatre’s eye’s narrowed, and his stance went from calm and composed to a more threatening battle stance. His grip on the blade tightened. Six noticed that this kid was about to attack, no choice in giving him an opening. The masked Erune backed off, lowering his claws, and reaching to grab his bag. As he did, Quatre swooped in, missing just by an inch as he stayed low to the ground glaring at his rival.  
  
Parchment in hand, Six tossed it to a surprised Quatre. “Esser isn’t here and you know it. If it isn’t obvious, I’m here for your damned request.”  
  
The other blinked at the parchment, and the scoffed, “Idiot, can’t you read?! I made this for any wandering children looking for a place.” Quatre shoved it back to the Six. “You’d think Siete would at least assure Eternals had basic skills like reading...” He was just about to walk back to town, had it not been for Six who made quick work to step in front of him.  
  
“It doesn’t specify any of that.” Six flipped it back to the other and sure enough, any other scripture was faded, perhaps due to the elements that took their toll before Siero picked it up. This however still didn’t change Quatre’s mind. The erune re-engaged into his battle stance, his face obviously plastered with annoyance from the other’s persistence. “Am I going to have to kill you or are you going to leave on your own huh?! We don’t want your type here so-“  
  
  
“Quatre!!”  
  
A group of children had gathered at the window of one of the houses, varying ages and all looking down at the scene below. Six stiffened, and Quatre looked taken aback, the kids all began to clamor around the open window to speak.  
  
A boy spoke up, “Is that mask-man gonna help us? Isn’t he an adult? ” He was met with a blow to the head by another kid. “Stupid! If he came to help us he can’t be bad!” The girl assured, and a slightly older kid spoke, “Esser ain't here...we could really use the help...”  
  
Six turned to the children’s leader, who was obviously weak at all these statements. It was confirmed: Esser was on a mission, leaving Quatre to hold down the fort. But the question was, how long? These kids looked quiet ecstatic seeing another possible ally, making Six wonder about it all.  
  
It was silent for a good moment, the air stiff. It wasn’t until the sound of Quatre returning his blades to their sheath that the conversation continued. “Fine.” He looked back up, his face slightly calmer than before. _That was quick._ Six took a mental note and lowered his claws. “Open the gate.” The shrieks of excitement from the kids were so distinct and innocent, as they ran down and opened the entrance.  
  
At those words, Six was officially headed into Stardust Town. Quatre leads the way, and the world behind the gates was just as Six remembered from back when he challenged the twins: drastically different than the world around it. From neat homes to well-kept streets. Merchant children selling produce, young blacksmiths and guards protecting others. From afar were a group of pre-teens caring for infants and toddlers. The streets were lined with newly planted trees, fully restored street lamps, and free of litter. The air was also easier to breathe in compared to the slums. Children played with others, and even a few pets could be seen. A sight like these are rare, and even at that, towns like this always have a catch to them like a cult ritual where they sacrifice someone to a primal every year or everyone is hypnotized. No, these kids genuinely cared about for one another. _This place could almost be a definition of peace._  
  
“Adults could never reach this livelihood.” Quatre scoffed back, not even looking at the other in the eye, “They’re greedy and vengeful.” _Vengeful like someone I know…_ Six thought in the back of his head. As he looked around, he was well aware of the attention he carried with him. Kids all over stared diligently at his every move. His mask probably didn’t help either, but he couldn't do much about that. He wasn’t about to make himself vulnerable in-front of children, plus they’ve probably seen scarier, right? Just then the same group of kids who’d butted into their argument at the gates trailed up behind them.  
  
“Who’s this guy?”  
“Do you know him?”  
“He’s got a cape just like yours!!!”  
“Why he got a mask???”  
  
Quatre kept at his pace, “You’ll be filled in later. For now get the main street ready. Tell the others there will be a meeting at the fountain in two hours.”  
  
With that the children disbanded, all spreading to different locations. Six was taken aback once again at the sight.  
  
“Keep up, fool. No welcome party just yet.  
  
Passing the lively residential streets, Quatre took a turn into a more abandoned street. Compared to the neighboring paths leading to it, the grass was overgrown, some pavement was cracked, and seemed as if no one had walked on it for years. They’d arrived at an old run down home, possibly one of the first before they started creating new ones. It sat between a few old oak trees, and some vines grew on the side. Following close behind, Quatre made quick work to unlock it, causing a wave of dust to fall from the door frame, Six stepped in. Quatre flicked the lights on and looked around feverishly. The inside still looked as pristine as any other would, with electricity and everything. From the entrance, Six could see a staircase before he was dragged by his cloak to the shared living space and tossed to a dusty couch.  
  
His voice was raspy, almost like a growl. “Lemme set one thing straight: You are only here because of them. Had they not been there, you’d be a dead man, Six. Got it?”  
  
“Duly noted.”  
  
Quatre left no time for Six to compose himself as he stormed around the house quickly tidying up and removing some belongings. “Let's start with a few things: My home, my rules. Don't you fucking dare oppose them or you’ll find yourself outside town barely able to walk got it.”  
  
_As if._ Six went to emptying his satchel as Quatre continued. “In stardust town, every able-bodied kid works, so same will apply to you. Skip your duties and you’ll lose an eye.”  
  
He would have guessed that much.  
  
“Finally, your job here is to protect these kids and beat up the mafia. I'm only letting you stay here until Esser comes back, though I doubt you’ll actually help.”  
  
“Anything else?” Six was exhausted, somehow this whole ordeal had spanned into the late evening, and he hadn’t eaten since the morning. The purple erune shot back daggers, “Oh, is this too boring for you?”  
  
“Listen, I just want to get this job done.”  
  
Surprisingly, Quatre chuckled back, “Well then there's something we agree on.” The air was dense between them in the empty room, and for a good moment, there was a long stance of silence. Six was unpacking and Quatre was running aloof in the home. Only the angry murmurs from Quatre and children playing outside was to be heard. Up and down the stairs he came, each time carrying handfuls of items and setting them downstairs. Six took that time to silently exam the room. Though the couch he was on seemed to have been neglected, the rest of the living room was fully furnished and less dusty with faded pictures and pristine figures. Quatre quickly picked up the pile from the coffee table nearest to the door and before Six knew it, the other was heading out the door.  
  
“I’ll come back when it's time for the gathering.”  
  
With that Six was alone again. Finally. Stretching out of the couch, Six went on to settle in what he presumed was his new home for the next few days, maybe even weeks. Until Esser was back, he would awake here. A quick survey of the other rooms showed little seeing as how Quatre made a strong effort to remove all signs of living in the home save for, funnily enough, the living room. Upstairs were two rooms, one filled to the brim with boxes and the other with a twin sized bed on the side. It was hard to breathe there too, to the point where Six had to take off his mask to catch his breath. First thing on his list was to fix this place up before all else. He wasn’t going to live in this filth.  
  
How he missed the Grancypher already...

* * *

A quick nap after cleaning all he could and it was already time for the gathering. Quatre came by impatiently hurrying Six and dashed to the town’s center. As they waited for all the children, Six could still see the obvious fear in their faces. Most looked off-edge, younger ones hiding behind older kids, some even with weapons by their side. It was really a sad sight the more he thought of it.  
  
“Hey.” Quatre signaled to Six, “How you present yourself is important. Don’t be awkward or weird like you always are.”  
  
“G-got it.”

  
“You’re already messing up...god your hopeless..”

  
Soon enough all the shops closed and more kids arrived. At this point, it seemed like it was everyone, about one hundred, maybe less, maybe more. Quatre clapped, silencing the murmurs and bringing attention to him and Six.  
  
“Everyone, as you all are aware, Esser is gone on a mission, and we’ve recently come under attack by the Mafia once again.” A wave of agreement came from the crowd and Quatre continued, “Which is why I’ve called you all here to introduce someone offering to help. Meet Six.” At those words awkwardly stepped up next to Quatre, arms crossed, and mask on. At that point, more murmuring came from the crowd, some gasps of shock and shrieks. “Though we are strong, I think an extra pair of hands can benefit us immensely.” Six wasn’t surprised at how fake the other was, or maybe he was being genuine? Who knew. Six assumed this was all for show, maybe to try and seem like he never asked for help in the first place.  
  
A small Draph girl raised her hand, “But he’s a scary adult!” Almost immediately everyone kickstarted into a jumbled talking mess.  
“What if he’s part of the mafia?’  
“He’s standing all creepy..”  
“Quatre are you sure about this…?”  
  
Quatre had to silence the protests of agreement before continuing. “An oddity yes, but he and I are both Eternals. I have known Six, and as powerful I am, I can say he is almost comparable to me.” He choked up a bit saying that. Even Six was slightly surprised at that; A tinge of somewhat honesty from Quatre to him? Unheard of. He would argue they are at the very least on equal footing, but now wasn't the time for banter. There was a moment of silence, everyone seemed to be trying to come to terms with this, and even Quatre looked back a little angry as if Six knew these kids would accept him right away.  
  
Nervously, Quatre clapped to bring attention back to him. “As much as I would love all of your inputs on this, he comes in a time of need. Putting aside our ideals, we will recover with his assistance. I hope you all come to understand this.” Quatre then nudged Six, looking over to the crowd as if to point. Six still stood stoic, and in an effort to respond awkwardly waved.  
  
“I look forward to helping.”  
  
Silence. Six gulped. He could almost hear a muffled scream from Quatre, doing exactly as he was told not to do. Quatre mumbled beneath his breath, reaching for his dagger for what Six assumed was to escort him out.  
  
Surprisingly, the mood seemed lighter now, some kids excitedly conversing and jumping. In unison all the children clapped, thanking Six. Girls were giggling, and boys were imitating Six’s stance. Stray words of hope and being saved trailed out into the air. Even Quatre was stunned. He let go of his grip, processing what was happening, before quickly smiling back at Six almost as excited as the children. “Look at that, you’ve made them happy! Good job!“ and softly pat Six on the back. Odd. SIx thought. The rage drove the Quatre he knew and tolerated had completely changed his demeanor. No tinge of malice was present as he gleefully looked around. Six had a double-take. _Didn't he want me dead earlier today?_ He'd be lying if he didn't say he was the least bit intrigued in this nice Quatre. Maybe if he was like this all the time, more would take a liking to him. His purple eyes took on an earnestly delighted form compared to its usual sarcastically menacing one. Six would be lying if he said he didn't want to keep staring, seeing as how it's hard someone to notice with his mask on.  
  
That moment was short lived though. Noticing his behavior, he quickly composed himself and coughed back to signal his final words. “With that said, Six will begin working with us tomorrow. Thank you. You’re all dismissed.” At those words there were more claps as the group disbanded back into town, carrying on with their duties. Quatre turned back to Six, his usual demeanor returned and words back to their witty jabs. “Are you waiting for me to dismiss you as well? Just head back to the home. You’ll need the rest for tomorrow unless of course, you wimp out.” He waved teasingly at Six, stepping off to who knows where into the town, leaving Six standing alone at the fountain.

* * *

He was still fixing up his temporary home when he noticed how late it was. He’d finished dusting the furniture, and even potting a few wild plants into empty pots. If he was going to live here, the air should at least be clean and breathable. He’d also moved all his stuff into the bedroom, though it wasn’t much. He’d only brought spare clothing, materials to repair his claws and some things that the captain and co gave him before he departed: a journal from Lyria, an apple from Vryn and a quill and ink set from the captain. They’d heard about the mission as well, and well, his behavior may have prompted them to try and help with his mental state.  
  
Maybe now, before he called it a day, would be a good time to make use of it.  
  
He didn’t write much. He was blunt. He got here and was okay. He wasn’t insane just yet. Nothing interesting really.

  
At least that’s what he wrote. There was something that was new for him: Quatre’s behavior at the end of the gathering.  
  
That kindness was sudden, and foreign to him, especially from Quatre. He always had an odd sense of humor consisting of jabs and violence, and sarcasm was his key trait, but Six couldn’t help but feel that it was genuine this time. Maybe he'd caught a glimpse of Quatre's true colors. But even with this back of mind though, he wanted to ignore it. Shoving the thought to the back of his mind, he closed the journal and got ready to sleep. Again, it was probably just because children were present, and Quatre is laxer near them. He didn't want to dwell on it and give himself false hope.  
  
As much as he wanted to understand it Quatre more now that he’d be working alongside him, it's hard work trying to know that guy.  
  
“ _You’ll need the rest for tomorrow unless of course, you wimp out.”_

  
Six chuckled as he lay in the old bed, Quatre's mocking words fresh in his mind. With his mask on the nightstand, the moonlight from the window washed over his eyes.

_  
“I’m not one to wimp out.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe if people like this I'll keep going idk. I've never posted my fics here, or anywhere for that matter. Im just a gay gbf player who is gay for gay erunes.
> 
> edit 1/2/19: new years resolution is to maybe come back to this? I've fixed some typos


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back with my bullshit for the new year

  
Six stirred as the morning sun blemished his face. Its delicate heat was like a stroke of a soft hand, and it’s comforting grasp only made him want to keep sleeping in its embrace. How long had it been since he felt at such ease? It reminded him so much of the days when he traveled with that man across the sky as a youth.  
  
The moment was short-lived, however, as loud knocking persisted downstairs. He was about to sleep through it hadn’t he remembered what happened yesterday. _I’m in Stardust Town…_ He had no choice but to get up from the comfort of the bed, quickly don on some clothes, and grudgingly rush down the stairs. As he quickly paced down, he swore a plank on the stairs snapped but he’d just have to check that later. The knocking was getting irritating at this point and he just wanted some peace.  
  
At the door was, as he expected, a furious Quatre. _Oh boy_ was he ready for what annoying comments this kid had to shoot his way  
  
“Six.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Those purple eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah? Is that really how you respond to your employer?” Quatre snapped. “I’d like to remind you I have the power to kick you out. Be gracious I’m not going slaughter you right here.”  
  
“Cool. Did you just come to bitch or is there more you’d like to say?”  
  
All he heard was a scoff as the other Erune let himself in. “I can bitch some more if you’d like. What would do you prefer? Remarks on your sloppy fighting or dumb-ass ego?”  
_Oh, it was definitely too early for this shit._ Six rolled his eyes (not that Quatre could see) and turned back to the stairwell. “I’ll be ready in a bit.”  
  
“I do hope so.” Quatre walked through the now refurbished hall, rearranging a faded picture. “Today you will be joining the food gathering crew.”

The wood boards were thin enough for Six to hear from the second floor. He got dressed quickly, pinning on his cape, and stepping back down. Six muttered, “Food gathering? Do you mean hunting?”

Quatre chuckled, “You really think I’d bump you up to hunting when you just got here?” His face was sly as he dusted the couch cushion to take a sear. “You will go into the town and help buy groceries.”

“So an escort?”

Quatre chuckled, “If giving it a name makes you feel more important than so be it, escort.”

Six regretted even saying anything, and instead continued with his usual morning routine. He’d packed a few things, and one was a box of tea herbs. Peeking into the living room, he assumed Quatre was waiting for him to “treat his guest” or some bullshit like that. _Whatever._

From the boiling water in an old kettle, and into the teacups he’d found and cleaned last night, Six held two in hand. He walked back to the living room and gave one to Quatre, who’d been nitpicking the corners of the house.

“My, my, tea for humble old me?”

“Just drink before it gets cold.”

Quatre snickered, “I never took you as the type to treat guests.” He took a sip and licked his lips. “How’d you know I like chamomile?”

Six shrugged, his mask barely lifted to take a sip tea. “I didn't.”

Quatre kept on quietly drinking as he looked out the now cleaned window. You could see a small portion of the town through it, with most of the kids being asleep it stayed empty this early in the morning. “Well Six, it seems you’re trying to butter me up, huh?”

Six scoffed back, “I’m not trying.”

Quatre narrowed his eyes and set down his half-empty teacup on the coffee table. “While I appreciate formalities, I can tell you that there’s no changing my mind.”

“As in?”

“As in,” Quatre snickered, “Lowering my guard around you.”

Quatre pleasantly smiled back to Six as he sipped his chamomile tea, his mask slightly lifted, revealing only a bit of his mouth.

Six chuckled, “That’s funny, yesterday you seemed so gleeful. Your guard was pretty low, not that you could tell.” _Fuck. Why’d I say that?_

The purple haired erune froze, his face blanks as he absorbed that sentence. Then without notice, he began chuckling. Six could only flatten his ears and slowly sip the rest of his tea with his slightly lifted mask as the erune began to approach him. Slowly. _So slowly_. His posture was perfect, poised and a deadpan expression as he lowered himself to be face-to-face with Six. His hand grasped onto the hand rest, and Six tried to pull away as he approached, but Quatre was faster, and his free hand gripped the other’s wrist. Hand tightly wrapped around Six’s wrist, Quatre was only mere inches away from the other’s masked face.

Six had been in many near-death experiences. Threatened up close with knives and guns, even primals at some point with that man, but nothing compared to the nerve-wracking threat of a rampage driven erune who remained pleased at the sight of Six’s silent quivering. Underneath the mask was his vulnerability, and with it was the fear of something he couldn’t understand. Something that sprung from Quatre being so close. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The purple eyes that could stare right into his gray ones and that smile paired with how softly he spoke.

“Six-san, _have you been watching me_?”

He gulped.

Quatre’s smile turned to a smug look, satisfied with his prey now trying to sputter back a meek response, he let go. Backing off immediately and leaving almost no time for Six to process what just happened, he went back to his tea.

“Now then, seeing as how obvious my position and yours are now, you know what’ll happen if you screw up.”

  
Six stayed silent.  
The clock ticked.  
An empty teacup clattered onto the table, only a small puddle of undrinkable herbs spilling out.

Quatre clapped his hands together, “I do believe my business here is over, yes? You understand your duties?” He didn’t even give time for a response as he continued, “Wonderful. You will meet the group in an hour, please do take care of them.” The purple erune smiled as he trotted towards the front door, with Six still silent, his tea gone cold.

“Six-san,” Quatre turned back, door halfway open, “I look forward to your return, oh and thank you for the tea.” The door closed abruptly behind him as he made his way back to town.

He couldn’t utter a word as he still tried to process what just happened. Six could only move his hand towards his face to take off his mask and let out the breath of air he had held through the entire event. His cheeks were damp, either from a tear that snuck it’s way out or by sweat from how anxious he was; There was no way of telling. He tried to calmly walk to a nearby mirror, as panicking about the situation would do him no good. All he could really do is just assure he was fine. His muted eyes could only stare right back at him. _Quatre was right yesterday, I am hopeless._

* * *

After finally recovering from whatever that was, Six washed his face and was already on his way to the town center. It may have been early, but that didn’t stop the many kids who had established jobs for themselves. There was a pre-teen girl hanging laundry on the balcony of her window, a small bakery owner opening the doors to his home and hauling a cart of bread to make his rounds around town. Cheerful “Good morning” and “How are you?” filled the small town. Six looked down at the paper note Quatre had slid underneath the door as he left. He was to go to the main entrance of town and meet a group of three kids. “They’ll know you when they see you.” was written on the paper.

Kids still stopped to observe him, he was aware of that. He shouldn’t have hoped his first day would start off so smoothly. He almost ran into a few children who were running with a toy wagon had it not been for his quick reflexes to move aside. “You’re fast, Mister! I’ll get ya next time!!!” the boy yelled back as he kept running with his friends to who knows where in town. Six sighed, _Am I just amusement to them?_

Finally, he heard someone call out, “Mister Mask! Over here!” He looked around, pinning the voice from a pre-teen boy who stood afar, right next to the main entrance of town. Six wasted no time walking over to meet the group he’d be accompanying today. Next to the scruffy-haired boy was a scruffy-haired erune girl, and she held the hand of a young draph boy. An odd group to be going shopping alone if you asked Six, but this was a town run by kids, what more could he expect.

“Big bro said you’d help us get the stuff in town today.” The girl said blankly, “He said to not be a bother to us.”

“I got that,” Six scoffed. _He’s really putting me at a lower bar than these kids?_ “Where are we headed?”

* * *

It was fairly silent on the way over. In fact, the whole shopping trip was really just him holding all the basket and boxes of food. The kids would playfully chatter as they roamed around the market, occasionally a shop vendor greeting them, signaling over to start a conversation.

“My, who is this?”

“That’s Quatre-nii’s friend!”

Six chocked a bit. _Friend?_

Six could really only peek from behind the boxes he carried, “Nice to meet you.”

The vendor chuckled, “Good to know more people are helping you kids out!”

The whole way through, they make it from one stand to another, telling the vendors they were familiar with all about yesterday and how Six was going to be helping them now. The eternal would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little glad is help was being recognized by someone because he knew all too well the other erune wouldn’t even bat an eye. That thought only brought back what happened this morning, and Six still was unsettled by it. It’d taken him the whole hour before his mission to try and figure out why he felt like _that_ without an answer. Even just thinking about it made his face heat up under the mask.

It was mid-day now, and the market was just about clearing out when the group decided to stop at a bench and mark off what they’d already gotten. Six only stood to a side and the boy counted the goods, and the girl played with the draph boy. “Why’d you bring such a small kid?”

The boy turned over, “Hm? Oh, that's easy. One day he’s gonna have to do this too, so we’re letting him get to know how.”

 _At such a young age?_ Six was once again surprised at these kids. Usually, when he passed by towns, parents would do the hopping as kids complained to buy sweets and toys from parlor windows, and yet these kids wouldn’t bat an eye at those things. When the draph child would see them, he’d only stare at them for a second before one of the older kids dragged him off. He’d say they’re missing out only childhood, but who was he to say. He was a part of a murderous clan for his entire childhood, only for him to destroy it all. Left alone for his years after, Six was too similar to these kids that he wanted to be. The only thing separating him from them is they had people to rely on, and he none.

“Can we head home now?” The erune girl had come back from playing, the draph boy in her arms drifting asleep.

* * *

The group was on the way back. The scruffy boy had offered to help Six carry the stuff and the girl navigated the group through the forested path. The sun was just about to go down. “I told you we shouldn't have taken so long!” The girl complained from ahead

“Quatre-nii said we could! He said we could get a lot more today since we had an extra hand!”

“Yeah but now it’s getting dark! We should hurry…”

Six only remained silent as the two bickered. He really just wanted to go back and get some rest because if he kept carrying all this, his back would kill him tomorrow. He could only think of returning and being put to work again by Quatre before he got any rest. He may be an Eternal but damn he was mortal too, and hauling a bunch of boxes of food is tiring, especially when he had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning after _that_ happened.

Suddenly there was a yell that snapped him out of his thoughts to find the erune girl was gone from the front, and the boy dropped the box he carried and ran towards the bushes. Six was usually quick to react and cursed under his breath for being out of it. Dropping all he carried Six rushed as well.

A group of men had shoved the girl up against a tree, the draph child in her hands now crying. “What do you want?”

A thug held a knife out, “Shuddup! Now unless you want to be dead on the ground you’d be good and give us your money!”

“We don’t have any!” yelled the boy from across, he held a small butterfly knife in his hands.

“How about you leave us alone!”

The thugs chuckled, “Well look what we have here boys. Someone’s tryna be brave.”

The boy stiffened as one thug trotted over with a gun, “Whatcha gonna do? Give me a paper cut?” He propped his gun against the kid's forehead, and grinned “This is just too easy” Fearing for his life, the kid could only intinctively shut his eyes. The girl turned around, bracing for the worst.

Suddenly Six came jumping out of the trees, slashing through the thug with the gun. He fell onto the ground “What the!?” Six made no haste to sneak up next to the two thugs with knives. They could only turn to look at him before he got rid of both of them as well. Their limp bodies lay on the grass, and the girl came running to the boy. “Are you okay?”

The boy stood frozen in place, “A-Are they d-dead?”

Six nudged one of the goons with his foot, “No, they’re just unconscious. I made sure to not kill them.”

“But what if they come back?” The girl asked. The child in her hands was no longer crying and only stared in awe at Six.

The erune man cracked a grin under his mask, “After this? They won’t even think about it.”

* * *

He was met not only with praise on the way back to Stardust town from the three kids, but a wave of children clamoring around him as the group returned with the good news.

“Mister Mask you’re so cool!”

“Can you teach me how to do that someday?!”

“You’re like a superhero!!!”

Some others kids came by to pick up the boxes of goods and food and sort them properly before taking them to a storage house, but the town was packed with kids at the entrance it took a good while. Six couldn’t even take a few steps without a kid tugging on his cape or popping up in front of him. It was so weird being surrounded by so many tiny figures who looked up eagerly for him to say something. All he could really compare the situation to was when he'd wandered into a cave of rabbits and they are crowded around him because he had some carrots for a villager he was meeting on the other side of the cave.

Just as he was though, a clap came from ahead at the fountain, and everyone went silent. Quatre stood, a smile on his face, and Six could sense every bit of fake praise about to shed from the guy’s mouth.

“It seems like our newcomer not only finished his first mission but actually beat ups some thugs the mafia hired.” His eyes narrowed a bit “Kudos to you, Six.”

Six’s pulse quickened at bit at that. Even if it was a fake comment that Quatre would spit at later, he’d rather enjoy the moment than miss out on enjoying himself.

The children continued to wave around Six. One after another they’d ask him for lessons and help on mundane tasks, and as tired as he was, he couldn’t deny any of them with Quatre looking at him so diligently. The look on his face just screamed: _“I have you tied around my finger”._ Six couldn’t help but feel worried about what was to come.

* * *

As he walked down the darkened streets, Six yawned under his mask. After he’d arrived with the group many were so persistent in their requests that he really had no choice but to help. From moving crates of logs and stone to being challenged by kids at races and giving children piggyback rides in between said requests. He’d been way out of his comfort zone for too long and he was just ready to get some rest. Maybe if Quatre wasn't observing him through the entire thing he could've snuck off earlier and gotten some sleep, but life isn't so kind. 

Six really wasn't good with kids, and the only real kid he had ever taken care of was Lyria, like, once. That was when the captain had to go on a mission late at night and Lyria wandered into the pub Eugen established on the ship because she was scared of whether or not the captain would return safely. Even then, Six wasn't the only one there to keep her company. Other more capable hands like Rackam, Redluck and Ghandagoza were awake and telling her stories, until she fell asleep and the captain arrived. He really could only answer yes or no questions as he drank some cider that night. _How can Esser and Quatre take care of about a hundred of them?_

The streets were finally clearing out. Younger kids had been put to bed ages ago and now the teenagers were the only ones on the streets. They were mostly just cleaning up toys that’d been left and helping turn off street lamps.

Past all of that he made his way down the forgotten stone path to the wrecked homes that Quatre led him through yesterday. The grass was still uncut unsurprisingly, and he noticed a small barrel with overgrown flowers branching all over it. _It'd be nice to fix that into something..._

Six finally reached the far-off home he was assigned to and dug through his pockets for the keys. The only problem was, his keys weren’t there. He sighed, as it meant he would have to use his already low energy once more. Getting ready to find an entrance through a window or something, he was about to walk on the other side when he heard a whistle, and crunching leaves.

“Looking for these?”

Quatre stood, flashing the keys to Six before hiding them in his crossed arms. “Six-san, you should be more careful. What if you dropped these outside the town? Someone could’ve gained access to one of our homes. That could end _horribly_ you know.”

Six rolled his eyes, “I’m just looking to get some rest.” he raised his hands up. “I’m not looking to fight you or anything.”

“I know,” Quatre kicked at a rock in front of him. “I’m not looking for that either.”

Taken aback a little, the masked erune looked around for a second. _Was this some kind of joke? He obviously has his blades on him._

Quatre cleared his throat as he approached, “I just wanted to congratulate you on a fantastic first day. You’ve shown some promise.”

“Thanks?”

“But that alone isn’t enough. Tomorrow I’d like you to train a few of the kids if you will.” Quatre chuckled a bit. “I mean it’s not like you have a choice.”

Six turned his head a bit, “I thought I was here to help out, not play games with them. Didn’t Esser train a few to use guns?”

“She did, but Esser isn’t one to condone combat as a solution. I beg to differ. Sometimes being peaceful can’t solve all of life’s problems.”

With Six still silent, Quatre continued, “We’re Eternals. Each of us specializing in a specific field of attack. Imagine if all the Eternals came to help. The Mafia wouldn’t even exist.”

“Quatre, you understand how powerful the Mafia is. They-”

“Shut up.”

Quatre’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve heard it before. Violence isn’t the answer. The mafia is too strong. To hell with that.”

He turned around to the dimming town, the moon shining down upon it. “There’s some that hope they’ll never have to deal with the mafia again. I don’t want that to be just hoped, I want that to be a reality. I want my family to live happily. And I’m not just going to sit around and wait for a miracle.” The masked erune couldn’t utter a word, in times like these, you can’t really try to negotiate with someone like Quatre. Siete knew that well, and it was forwarded to all the Eternals.

“Innocent children are being killed Six. The sooner I can make those pitiful scum repent, the sooner they can live their childhoods. You saw that today didn’t you.”

Six unconsciously nodded. He remembered what that kid told him, and how sooner or later the young draph boy would have to make those trips alone as well. Quatre wasn’t lying. Six also wanted those sick bastard to meet their maker, but with how much power they had in the skydom, and how spread out their forces were, the feat is almost impossible.

The purple erune chuckled, “Nothing you say can change the fact you must obey what I say, or you’ll be out a job.” He turned back to Six who was still beside the front door, trying to get in. “Here.” he roughly tossed the keys to Six who wasn’t expecting a sudden reward of sleep.

Quatre mellowed out. “Now I’d like you to get some rest. There’s a lot for you tomorrow, and I’m only accepting the best. Plus a bunch of the kids have already requested you teach them, so you shouldn't disappoint them. You wouldn't want to wimp out after the first day.”

Six was quick to turn around and unlock the door. He’d already heard enough from that guy, and at this point, it was just repetitive. He just wanted sleep, but Quatre still stood there watching him.

“Good-night, Six-san.”

“Night.”

The door closed behind him, and he went upstairs ready for the longest nap he could get.

_I'm never going to wimp out_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating since last summer?? oof. i got pretty floored with all the schoolwork around me and I lost all motivation to finish this. It's a new year so I might as well try to come back to this and maybe hopefully add a few chapters. I don't know where this is going but I have a good clue of how I want it to end *wink wonk*
> 
> I havent done any 5* ep for the eternals so I'm going to have to do some research before i continue or else my mistakes will show deeply once i do. I'm doing my best to stay loyal to Quatre/Six's characters as best I can and im not sure if its good enough. Sorry in advanced
> 
> i have a twitter if you want to yell at me @bunniroll but don't expect much there. ;;;;;;


End file.
